Write the equation of a line that is parallel to ${y=0.6x+3}$ and that passes through the point ${(-3,-5)}$.
Answer: Getting started Key idea: Parallel lines have the same slope. Step 1: Find the slope Slope of the given line: ${0.6}$ Slope of the parallel line: $C{0.6}$ Step 2: Substitute the known point into linear equation The parallel line will have a slope of $C{0.6}$ and pass through the point ${(-3,-5)}$. Let's start from the point-slope form of the equation of the parallel line, then solve for $y$. [What is the point-slope form?] $\begin{aligned} y-{(-5)} &= C{0.6}(x-{(-3)})\\\\\\ y+5 &= C{0.6}x +1.8 \\\\\\ y &= C{0.6}x {-3.2} \end{aligned}$ Answer The equation of the parallel line is $y = C{0.6}x {-3.2}$. ${2}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ $y$ $x$